Lupa
by Authorjelek
Summary: Bagaimana bisa seorang tangan kanan sang langit Vongola melupakan ulang tahun langitnya sementara itu yang lain mengingatnya? /2759 fic/ For Tsuna's Birthday/May contains sho-ai if you think so/


_Aaah..._

Pelipis Gokudera kali ini sudah dipenuhi keringat. Panik, bahkan sangat. Bahkan sudah bisa dilihat tangannya yang gemetaran.

Ya—ia panik sejak melihat kalender—tepatnya tanggal yang dilingkarinya dengan spidol merah itu. Iya, 14 Oktober—ulang tahun sang _juudaime._

Sebenarnya tidak perlu sepanik itu, kalau dia tidak melupakannya. Dan tidak lupa membelikan hadiah _terbaik_ untuk Tsuna. Tetapi, kenyataan mengatakan ia lupa. Lupa akan hari kelahiran _juudaime_nya tersayang.

Dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi sekolah—ah, ralat, menjemput _juudaime_nya, daripada ia menghabiskan waktu untuk berdiam diri menatap kalender dengan perasaan depresi itu.

.

.

**Lupa**

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

"Hosh.. hosh.."

Ternyata Gokudera tak sadar bahwa ia menatap kalender itu terlalu lama, bahkan hingga _juudaime_ sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu. Dan, oh ya ampun! Ia nyaris terlambat—SANGAT NYARIS. Ia sampai sedetik sebelum bel berbunyi.

"G-Gokudera-kun...? Kau tak apa?" tanya Tsuna sambil menunjukkan senyum khawatir pada Gokudera. Tangannya menepuk bahu Gokudera pelan.

"Ah, aku tidak apa kok, _Juu_—"

Ah, kembali mengalir sebulir keringat di pelipisnya. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Sambil memegang tangan Tsuna—bermaksud untuk melepaskan tangan Tsuna dari bahunya—ia mencoba untuk _pura-pura _melupakan ulang tahun Tsuna.

Tunggu. Bagaimana kalau Tsuna menganggap Gokudera sudah tidak perduli dengannya? Bagaimana kalau Tsuna merasa Gokudera tak pernah menganggap Tsuna? Bagaimana kalau ia merasa bahwa Gokudera sudah bosan menjadi sahabatnya hingga yang awalnya paling ingat ulang tahunnya malah sekarang melupakannya? Ah, tidak—semuanya hal yang negatif. Tapi ada yang lebih negatif lagi...

_Bagaimana bisa seorang tangan kanan seperti Gokudera melupakan ulang tahun bosnya?_

Itu yang paling membuat Gokudera ingin secepatnya membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat hingga mengeluarkan darah. Tapi, ia tak mungkin ingin membuat _juudaime_nya lebih khawatir lagi 'kan?

TAP! TAP!

"Ah, Gokudera, aku ke mejaku ya?"

Dan akhirnya pelajaran dimulai...

.

Gokudera sudah mulai melupakan rasa depresinya dan _sepertinya _siap untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Tsuna. Seharusnya begitu, tapi—

"Aha, Tsuna!"

Sang _yakyuu-baka _datang untuk mematahkan kembali semangat Gokudera.

"Tsuna, selamat ulang tahun, ya! Aku tidak mau kalah dengan Hibari-san yang tadi juga memberimu hadiah, hahaha!"

Yamamoto memberikan sekotak bento pada Tsuna. Tak salah lagi, isinya sushi. Membuat alis Gokudera bertaut, rasanya malu kalah dari _yakyuu-baka _yang ia anggap selalu lebih payah itu.

Dan satu hal yang membuat Gokudera lebih depresi—

"Wah, m-makasih Yamamoto! Tapi tak dapat disangka-sangka, ya, kalau Hibari-san bisa tiba-tiba menghampiriku hanya untuk memberikan hadiah dan ucapan ulang tahun itu... Aku malu tadi..."

—Hibari yang kemana-mana selalu memanggil orang 'herbivor' itu... yang seperti tidak pernah menghormati Tsuna itu... Karnivor sekolah Namimori itu... mengucapkan ulang tahun pada Tsuna? Ini parah. Hanya seorang _tangan kanan _sang langit yang melupakan hari penting sang langit itu sendiri.

Padahal... _mana ada seorang tangan kanan melupakan hal yang seharusnya paling ia ingat daripada guardian lainnya?_

Gokudera mencoba menenangkan diri. Sepertinya ia akan mengucapkannya saat pulang nanti...

.

_Haaha... hihihi... hohoho..._

Suara berbagai macam obrolan dari murid sekolah Namimori yang pulang sekarang. Salah satu suara itu bersumber dari Gokudera, Tsuna dan Yamamoto.

"Ah... Tsuna-san!"

Suara gadis yang terdengar familiar... ah, Haru!

"Haru, ada apa?"

"Hihihi.. Selamat ulang tahun, Tsuna-san!"

Di sana bisa dilihat Chrome, Haru dan I-Pin mengangkat kue untuk Tsuna. Ah, iya—di sana ada Kyoko juga yang tiba-tiba lari menghampiri Haru.

"Tsuna-kun, hehehe, maaf belum mengucapkannya! Kue ini kami buat sendiri untukmu!"

Dan di sana juga tampak Chrome dengan wajah memerah.

"M-Mukuro-sama menitipkan ini untukmu, Bos..."

Chrome memberikan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk... nanas?

"M-Mukuro-sama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Bos..."

Rona merah pada wajah Tsuna muncul tiba-tiba. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa sampai dengan Mukuro mengingat ulang tahunnya.

"Y-ya ampun.. Mukuro pun tahu?" kata Tsuna sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal—ah, ditambah dengan senyum malu begitu.

Dan Gokudera?

Rasanya ia ingin memetik setangkai bunga dan mematahkannya. Tapi, tapi... setidaknya Ryohei tidak mengucapkannya bukan—

"Ah, Tsuna-kun. Hari ini Kakak sakit, jadi dia hanya menitipkan ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu,"

Kyoko memberikan sekotak kado berkuran sedang pada tsuna.

—Ternyata tidak juga. Berarti Gokudera memang tidak pantas dijadikan seorang tangan kanan. Tapi, gengsinya cukup tinggi bukan untuk menyatakan di tempat umum seperti ini? Paling tidak ia akan menyatakannya saat mereka tinggal berdua.

.

_TAP. TAP._

Sepi. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua—Tsuna dan Gokudera—yang berjalan di sana. Mungkin saat-saat yang tepat untuk Gokudera mengatakannya.

"J-Juudaime..."

Tsuna menoleh ke arah Gokudera. Apakah Tsuna tak merasakan apapun setelah gokudera belum mengatakannya sampai sekarang?

"..maaf. Aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun... Urr.. S-selamat ulang tahun, J-Juudaime!"

Wajah Tsuna malah menatap bingung Gokudera. Dan punggung Tsuna ditaruhnya ke dahi Gokudera.

"Kau tak apa Gokudera-kun? Kau terlihat berbeda. Biasanya kau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku yang pakling segera dan kau selalu mengucapkannya dengan tegas 'kan?"

Gokudera memandang ke arah bawah.

"Bukan karena sakit 'kan?"

Gokudera tidak menjawab.

"Goku—"

"M-Maafkan aku, Juudaime... Aku lupa membelikan hadiah untukmu..."

Gokudera langsung memasang posisi _seperti biasa. _Menundukkan kepala lalu... membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah. Tsuna hanya bisa _sweatdrop _di tempat, dan pada akhirnya berusaha menenangkan Gokudera.

"G-Gokudera-kun... tidak apa! Y-Yang penting kau berada di sampingku seperti kado yang terindah, kok!"

Ups.

Gokudera mulai mengartikannya pada tempat yang salah—eh, eh, _fujoshi _jangan reaktif(?) dulu. Maksudnya Gokudera merasa ini adalah _ikatan antara bos dan tangan kanannya._

"J-Juudaime.." bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan. Aaah.. Gokudera memang selalu berlebihan kalau berada di saat-saat seperti ini.

"S-Sekarang, Gokudera-kun, ayo bangunl—"

"J-Juudaime.. aku akan melakukan apa yang kauperintahkan hari ini... untuk menggantikan hadiah itu.. Juudaime..?"

Wush.

Ada apa itu? Wajah Tsuna dipenuhi rona merah. Gokudera pun sedikit kaget melihatnya tapi... tidak masalah bagi Gokudera.

"G-Gokudera-kun, ah... uh... y-yakin?"

"Untuk Juudaime, apapun!"

"... uh... k-kalau begitu... ah, hari ini kita makan kuenya bersama dan kau panggil aku Tsuna, ya?"

Gokudera terbelalak sebentar lalu, "Baiklah, Tsuna," dengan senyumnya yang... lembut.

_Ternyata, __**lupa**__ itu tidak seburuk itu, ya?_

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Perhatian! Fic ini saya kerjakan dengan sengebut-ngebutnya! Yaah.. alhasil? Ficnya gaje kayak gini, nih... Sebenernya, saya itu hari ini lupa kalau _Tsunyaan _ultah, terus diingetin temen sayah. Dan saya udah lupah carah nulish yangh gakh alayh lagiih...

Oke, abaikan. Saya udah lupa cara nulis yangh—ehem, YANG SOPAN KAYAK DULU. Makanya bahasa berantakan, plot gak jelas. Dan awalnya saya pengen buat ini _full friendship _eh, malah nyasar ke yaoi dikit. Yah, maaf. Cuma dikit in—/ditampol/

Sebenernya saya aja kurang yakin ini yaoi. Orang cuma wajah Tsuna yang dimana-mana memerah gitu? Yaoi bukan sih? (mirip, dodol...)

Bahasa saya jadi kurang sopan nih.. Maaf, ya.. saya perbanyak baca fic fandom KHR lagi deh ;3b /lah?/ Dan saya juga udah kurang ingat(?) ama sifat mereka dan jeng-jeng, OOC nih! Malah tadi sifatnya hampir nyasar ke pair yaoi fandom lain... /ngek

Sekiaan, maaf atas kurang berkenannya kata-kata saya pada hati anda dan typo yang berceceran~ Anyway, **mind to review?**


End file.
